


Everyone Has Something

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Desperation, Incest Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: Dick finds out about one of Jason's kinks, and he can't stop thinking about it. When they inadvertently challenge each other to a game of chicken over it, they find out Jason might not be the only one with a few secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> another lovely tumblr request! you guys just come up with the best ideas.

“If you wanted someone to take a leak on you, all you had to do was ask.”

Dick smiles through the awkwardness that's been compounding on them all night. Really, it hadn't even started with _their_ conversation: it had started when, for whatever reason, Rose Wilson had decided to confide in him about her recent tryst with Jason.

“ _I just can't do it,” she'd said, frowning out over the skyline. “I know people expect me to be, like, this kinky party girl, but I have limits, you know?”_

“ _Uh, sure,” Dick replied. He hadn't meant to pry into his little brother's love life, but one thing led to another, and by that point it'd just be rude to back out. He thought. Giving girls relationship advice wasn't exactly his forte._

“ _The bondage stuff was fine,” Rose went on, “but then it got even weirder. I know it's shitty to have people judge you before you give them a chance, but there was just no way I was gonna_ pee _on him. I guess I could've let him down easier, but how do you even react to something like that?!”_

“ _That's the question,” Dick said, and went on to ponder that dilemma himself._

And so here he is now, hearing Jason's side of the story, and hell, it's probably not a good time for jokes. Especially not jokes that leave certain images in his head he can't seem to shake — hasn't been able to shake since he talked to Rose, to be honest.

He expects Jason, slumped in the recliner of one of his safe houses, to get pissed, or embarrassed, or just plain storm out. It isn't like they're all that used to chatting about this kind of thing with each other, even though, by all rights, they're brothers. ( _Do_ brothers talk to each other about their weird kinks? Dick's not actually sure. Neither Damian nor Tim have ever brought up the subject with him, so maybe not.)

And Jason _does_ look surprised at first, almost speechless. But then his expression settles, and a slow grin slides across his face. It's the kind of grin he always uses when he's about to say something biting or sarcastic.

“Well, shit, Dickiebird, you're too kind,” he drawls. Then he splays out his hands, like he's offering himself up. “Go for it.”

“I— What?”

Jason keeps it up, which almost definitely means he's joking. “Piss on me. Since you're feeling so generous, and all.”

Dick should probably apologize and leave the conversation there. But there's something in Jason's eyes, something _challenging,_ that ignites that little daredevil's flame inside himself that's always been so hard to ignore. So he straightens up a bit, leans back against the couch, and blinks “innocently.”

“Right here? What, you don't want to go into the bathroom, make it official?”

And then he sees something else in Jason's eyes, but this time he can't place it. It lasts for just a second — long enough for Jason to graze his teeth over his lip, as if in thought — and then he's on his feet, pivoting toward the hallway.

“Fuck me, you're right. Best get going before you have an accident.”

And Dick figures that must be it. Jason just invented the weirdest “I've gotta go to the bathroom” segue ever. Props to him. He relaxes and reaches for his drink, waiting to hear the telltale sound of the bathroom door closing, but it never comes.

A moment later, Jason calls out, “I'm _wai-_ ting.”

So it's like that, then. They're playing chicken now. Alright. Dick puts his drink down, quirking a brow. “Sheesh, princess, I'm coming,” he says, and makes his way to the bathroom.

Jason definitely looks surprised when he rounds the corner. Dick can't help but smirk a little; that means he's winning. Trying to appear more relaxed than he is, he leans up against the doorframe, arms folded loosely across his chest.

“What're you still standing for?” he asks, nodding toward the toilet. “Sit down. Make yourself comfy.”

Jason squints, looking at him like he's trying to see inside Dick's head. After an agonizing moment of scrutiny, he prods his cheek with his tongue and nods. “Okay. Okay. Sure.”

Dick watches Jason stalk across the bathroom, and he could almost swear he's swinging his hips more than normal. Then he sits down on top of the open toilet seat, spreads his legs, and wipes his palms down the insides of his thighs.

“C'mon, then, big guy. Show me what you got.”

Dick stares. No two ways about it: from the arch of his back to the spread of his legs to the way he bares his neck just slightly, Jason is trying to look seductive. He's... he's succeeding, actually. Not for the first time, Dick imagines Jason between his legs, lips parted, hard and blushing and begging for his piss. It's never something he even considered before Rose opened her big mouth, but it's almost _frighteningly_ sexy.

He should walk away. He should turn his back, let Jason win, and never, ever think about him like that again. The indignity of losing has got to be less painful than trying to prolong the charade when he's so close to getting hard.

Then again.

He really _does_ have to pee.

Dick turns around and shuts the door just to have an excuse to hide his face for a few seconds. He allows himself to breathe, slow and deep but not loud enough to be noticed, and tries to think less about Jason's face and more about the insistent pressure in his bladder.

Then he puts on his most confident expression, turns, and walks over to stand between Jason's spread legs.

For a few moments, they don't speak to each other. Dick can feel himself start to blush, but he can _see_ Jason's, bright red and already spread to his ears. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, stuck halfway between panic and confusion, but Dick doesn't get the impression that he's about to bolt. All traces of that brash confidence from before have faded, replaced with something else. He recognizes the look as the one Jason wore just before standing up to go to the bathroom.

Dick takes a deep breath and unzips his pants.

If Jason wants to stop, he thinks, now is the best time. But Jason just stares blatantly at him while he pulls his cock from his pants, and god, it's like he's looking at something rare and precious, something he thought he'd never, ever see. It makes it even more difficult to keep from getting hard, but Dick manages, shuffling closer to the toilet and Jason's body.

They meet each other's eyes one more time, neither of them daring to speak a word. Dick isn't sure if it's one last attempt at bravado, or if Jason decides just then to give in, but his eyes go half-lidded and he leans back, spreading his legs even wider where he sits. For the briefest moment, Dick thinks about actually fucking Jason, but he pushes that thought away as soon as it manifests.

God. Dick's never been a bashful person, but he can _feel_ Jason staring at him even when he looks down, and as it turns out, the situation has him a little bladder-shy. He closes his eyes, wills himself to ignore the creeping heat in his gut, and finally, he feels a bit of piss dribble out. From there, it's much easier, and a steady stream forms, creeping up to splatter right over Jason's abdomen.

He hears Jason gasp before he opens his eyes. The look on his face is one of pure bliss: brows furrowed, eyes closed, mouth open, fingers tightening in his jeans where they still rest on his inner thighs. Dick points lower, lets himself soak through Jason's crotch, and the wet material clings to what is _definitely_ a hard-on. He wonders if he somehow missed it before, or if Jason really did get that hard that fast.

He should have expected it with where he's aiming, but the next sound out of Jason's mouth is a full-on moan, followed by a breathy exclamation of “ _Dick—!_ ” that sets his mind on fire. He reaches out and grabs Jason's hair with his free hand in a bout of impulse, watching the way his brows change from an intense furrow to a delicate, needy sort of curve. Again, he adjusts his aim, soaking through Jason's shirt some more just to see the way it darkens and outlines his abs.

Jason's eyes open then, and he stares at Dick's cock with that hungry look again before glancing up at his face. He must see just how desperate Dick looks at that point, because something changes with their dynamic, and Jason begins to rut upward against nothing. It's so overtly sexual that Dick's head spins, and his cock throbs painfully, unable to get hard while he's pissing. It feels better than he ever would have guessed.

“Ooh,” he breathes, “ _Jason,_ ” and then his stream starts to slow to a dribble. A few more big drops fall from the tip, and then he's done, and it feels like the room got ten degrees colder since they stepped inside. He shakes.

Jason makes a muffled noise through a bitten lip, and his eyes look _so_ big from up above. Dick knows right then that he'll give Jason anything, so when he leans forward and opens his mouth, he lets him lick the head of his cock clean without a second thought.

It's wrong. It's so incredibly wrong that Dick can't believe he let things get this far, but here he is, standing over his piss-drenched _brother,_ getting harder by the second. Jason leans forward and grabs fistfuls of his jeans, buries his face in the crook of his thigh right next to his cock, and mumbles, “Please, _please..._ ”

Dick answers by pressing his cock against Jason's cheek. Jason's on him in a second, bobbing his head up and down, and holy goddamn deepthroat, when did he learn to suck cock like that? Jason devours him with a series of frantic little noises, like if he doesn't finish Dick off _now,_ he'll never get another chance.

And he shouldn't— _They_ shouldn't— But Dick lets him anyway, rocking his hips with his hands on either side of Jason's head.

“ _Ohhh_ my god,” he moans, raising a hand to bite at his wrist. It's too much already. “ _Jason—_ Just like that, baby bro, just like th— Oh, fuck, I'm gonna...!”

He expects Jason to pull away, but he just keeps sucking, so hot and wet and soft, and Dick comes with an embarrassing cry, fingers wound tightly in Jason's hair. Jason, god love him, swallows it all down without choking once, and Dick vows to find whoever taught him how to do that and pummel them for touching his little brother.

He practically sobs by the time Jason pulls back and wipes his lips, knees shaking, hand trembling at the base of Jason's skull. Jason kisses his sensitive length a few more times, and when he licks him, Dick finally has to push him away.

“Sorry,” Jason says, out of breath. “Got a little carried away.”

Dick grabs his wrist, bends down, and kisses him until they both have to gasp for breath. (It tastes salty and strange, but he finds that it's not a dealbreaker.)

He gets down on one knee after that, tries to go for the button on Jason's pants, but he gets shoved away. He never imagined Jason could look _timid,_ but he does, shoulders tense and face stained with a blush.

“Not— No. I'm all—”

“I don't mind,” Dick says before he has a chance to think about it.

“I do.” Jason looks off somewhere toward the sink, and Dick wants to kiss that bashful look right off his face, but he restrains himself. “I'll take care of myself, like... for now? Uh. Not that there's gotta be a next time, if, you know, you—”

“I don't mind.” Again, Dick says it without thinking, but as soon as it's out there, he knows it's the truth. “Whatever you want, little wing.”

“Heh. Thanks.” Jason rolls out some of the tension in his shoulders, then looks back at Dick, and a spark of mischief shows up in his eyes again. “Oh yeah, by the way... Guess I'm not the only one who's into some weird shit, huh?”

Dick cocks his head.

Jason helpfully supplies, “The 'baby bro' stuff.”

“Oh.” Dick straightens up on reflex, flushing scarlet. “ _Oh._ Oh, Jesus. Umm... Shit, I didn't, I never meant to—”

“Oh, stop freaking out,” Jason says with a roll of his eyes. He leans forward and slings his arms around Dick's shoulders, pressing a hot kiss to his lips. When they pull away, he continues, lower, “I don't mind it. S'not like I have any room to judge. Besides, we're not blood.”

Dick groans and rubs at his eyes, as if that'll clear the conflict from his head. “I know, but—”

“You just pissed on me. And I liked it,” Jason deadpans. “So shut the fuck up with your more-shameful-than-thou bullshit before I pistol whip you, you dumbass.”

Dick manages a somewhat tentative smile. “You always have such a way with words, li— Uh.”

“Say it.”

Dick gulps and looks at Jason's lips with half-lidded eyes.

“Little bro,” he whispers, and then kisses away both their guilt as best as he can.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this was actually an anonymous commission, and I don't normally add commissions as official continuations, but I ended up liking this one so much that I decided to just add it as a chapter instead of posting a whole new thing! I hope y'all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

Jason’s leg bounces in place like it’s trying to single-handedly burn off all the calories from the pizza he and Dick just devoured. Little more than a greasy box and a couple empty two-liters of soda survived their post-patrol binge. Between that and all the water he drank on patrol to keep hydrated in the stuffy Gotham summer, he’s feeling… tense.

Finally, he slaps both thighs and pushes to stand up. “Be right back.”

Dick looks up from where he lounges on the other side of the couch. On the floor next to him, his Nightwing uniform sits in a heap. The mess would bother Jason more if Dick wasn’t such a distracting sight, clad in only sweatpants and a tank top too tight for his body.

“Where are you going?”

“Gotta drain the dragon. Won’t be long.”

“Okay, first off,” Dick starts, “who even says stuff like that? Second, no way! You’re gonna miss the best scene.”

Jason frowns. He looks from Dick — brow creased, practically pouting, strong arms braced against the back of the couch — to the TV where some generic comedy is playing, and back again. With a sigh, he plops back down. He can wait.

 

Turns out, it really  _ is  _ a great scene. Try as he may to maintain an air of too-cool-for-school dignity, Jason actually ends up snorting with laughter more than once. Every jerk of his body sends a pang to his bladder, but he’s too invested in the dumb-but-funny plot to get up.

His leg keeps bouncing as time goes on. It’s soothing somehow, a way for him to feel like his body is under his control. Gets his mind off the worst of the pressure building inside of him, at least.

Which is why, when Dick sets a hand on his knee and authoritatively presses down, it comes as a shock to his system. Jason looks up, but Dick doesn’t look back. He keeps watching the movie, lights from the screen playing off of his profile. It almost seems like he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing.

Almost.

Just barely, a memory peeks out, hidden behind layers of awkwardness and embarrassment. Jason remembers chatting with Dick months ago, after their encounter in the bathroom that left his head spinning for days. Most of the conversation is lost in a blur of the sort of excitement that comes with something intense like a first kiss or first fuck, but parts of it poke out like buoys bobbing above the surface.

_ “I dunno why I like it so much. It just, uh, feels good, I guess,” Jason says with a shrug. He’s showered and changed by now, but he still recalls the feeling of his pants soaked through with Dick’s piss. “All warm and wet, and, um…” _

_ Dick, arms wrapped around him, peeks up from where he’d been idly kissing Jason’s neck. “Wait, I thought you never did that before.” _

_ Jason practically shrinks with embarrassment. “N-not… Y’know. With someone else, but…” _

_ Dick shimmies up and looks him in the eyes, because apparently he likes to watch him squirm. “You mean, you wet yourself? On purpose?” _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ “No, I’m not making fun!” The smirk that crosses Dick’s face is mischievous enough to make Jason shiver. “That’s… cute. Maybe you could show me sometime, Little Wing.” _

_ He feels himself start to get hard again. “...Yeah.” _

The memory makes him shudder. Or maybe it’s the desperation. Either way, when he looks back at the TV, he can feel Dick’s eyes on the side of his face.

He sits still.

 

By the time both the credits and after-credits scenes have all played out, Jason has reached Mission Critical. His thighs tense and relax, tense and relax, and surely Dick can tell, because his hand has drifted upward since he set it on his leg.

“I’ve.. really gotta go,” he says, when the previews for other programs start to flash on-screen.

He doesn’t make a move to get up.

Dick’s breath drifts across the shell of his ear a second later. “Kiss me.”

Jason turns his head and lets Dick capture his lips with his own, and it isn’t long before they’re tangled up in each other’s arms, trying to win a very intense match of tonsil hockey. Jason almost forgets about his predicament, until a throb of arousal draws his attention back between his legs. He groans into the kiss, but doesn’t pull away until Dick cups a hand over his crotch.

“ _ Hoooold _ up,” he says, scooting back on the couch. He presses his legs together until it almost hurts. “Oh, shit. Ohhh, fuck.”

Dick looks almost predatory, slumped forward a bit with one arm over the back of the couch. He smirks and speaks in a tone so faux-sweet it could be sold as Splenda.

“What’s ‘a matter, bro?” he asks. “Got somewhere else you need to be?”

Jason grits his teeth. “You know exactly what you’re doing, asshole.”

There’s no real malice behind it, and Dick can tell, because he laughs. “Don’t think about waterfalls. Or rain. Or—”

“Bastard,” Jason says, and lunges forward to catch his lips in a particularly bruising kiss.

He focuses for as long as he can on the feeling of Dick’s lips between his teeth, his tongue inside his mouth, his hands tangled in his hair. He feels like he makes pretty decent time, all things considered. But then the throbbing in his groin starts to act up again, bladder at war with a cock that desperately wants to get hard. He pulls back and lets out a pathetic-sounding whimper, hands tight on the back of Dick’s head.

Dick, the asshole, just laughs. “Need to go?”

“The fuck do you think?”

Pulling back, Dick bats his eyelashes. “Without me?”

The implication makes Jason’s heart race even faster. “Hurry and keep up.”

Then he sets off toward the bathroom as fast as he can. Each step is a challenge, like he might burst if his legs move the wrong way (and it doesn’t help that Dick’s apartment is one big tripping hazard). He slams open the bathroom door and doesn’t bother to close it, but before he can make it more than two steps inside—

“ _ Wha— _ Nononono, put me  _ down—! _ ”

Dick just laughs, arms wrapped around Jason’s waist as he spins him around. He can’t quite lift him off of the floor, but the surprise hug from behind is enough to deal with all on its own. Jason digs his teeth into his lower lip, but it’s not enough to stop a few drops of piss from leaking into his underwear.

“Caught up,” Dick says against the back of his ear. “What do I win?”

“You’re gonna win my fuckin’ soaked pants in a minute,” Jason says. He grabs at Dick’s wrists, but makes no move to pry himself loose.

Dick just slots himself against his back. Jason can feel the hard outline of his cock up against his ass. “Good.”

Dick’s tone, huskier now, sends shivers down Jason’s spine. He licks his lips. The toilet sits just a few feet away, and seeing it without being able to get to it makes his knees go weak.

“Big brother…” he whines.

Dick stiffens against his back. Jason hears his breath falter.

“Big brother,” he goes on, “I gotta  _ pee… _ ”

Dick rubs circles into his stomach. The too-light touches make his abs jump, and he’s barely able to keep himself from losing control.

“Little longer,” Dick says. “Wait a little longer for me, okay?”

Jason huffs. “I  _ can’t. _ ” He sways back and forth in Dick’s arms. He can feel his swollen bladder protest every little movement. “Lemme go… Gonna tell dad you keep teasing me…”

He doesn’t know what possesses him to say it, and for a second, he’s sure it’s too far. Playing brothers is one thing, but to bring Bruce into it, however mildly? God, he’s a freak, he’s a sick, stupid—

“ _ Unh. _ ”

Oh. That sure is Dick moaning against the back of his neck.

Jason sucks in a deep breath and lets himself continue.

“H-he’s gonna be so mad… I’m gonna make sure he makes  _ you _ clean it up,” he murmurs. “And don’t try and steal my boxers to jerk off into or something, pervert.”

Dick breathes out a long, shuddering moan, grinding his hips against Jason’s backside before spinning him around. He pins him against the sink, hands braced on either side of Jason’s body.

“C’mon, little bro,” Dick says in a hushed, gravelly voice that Jason will be jerking off to for weeks. “Lemme see you do it. S’okay. I got you.”

Jason bites his lip, eyes watering with the strain of trying to hold out. “N-no way…”

Dick pushes up his shirt and presses his palm flat down into his bladder, eyes downcast. Jason yelps, clawing at the edge of the sink until his knuckles go white.

“ _ Dick, _ ” he whines. “I-it’s— Embarrassing, it’s too— O-oh my god, I can’t, I-I’m gonna—”

With his free hand, Dick cups Jason’s chin and strokes a thumb over his lips. “Let go for me,” he says. “Lemme see you nice and dripping wet. Be good for big bro, okay? It’s alright…”

Jason was wrong. Almost pissing himself isn’t the embarrassing part. No, that honor goes to the sound he makes, long and keening and practically a sob when his bladder finally gives out. He feels the denim of his jeans slowly grow warm and wet, the dampness spreading around his crotch and running down his leg. He’s no stranger to the sound of his piss dripping onto tile, but with Dick present, it’s so impossibly intimate that he almost comes just from that alone.

By the time his stream slows to a stop, they’re both panting, sweaty foreheads pressed together. Jason briefly tangles his fingers in Dick’s shirt before he lowers himself, shaking, to his knees.

“Yours too, big brother,” he says, hands sliding down with his descent until he can hook them in Dick’s waistband. He tugs insistently, but doesn’t pull them all the way down.

“Hold on,” Dick says, breathless. He lays his hands over Jason’s own. “I-I’m— I’ve gotta— I need a minute…”

Jason huffs, burying his face in Dick’s crotch. He imagines the sweatpants damp with piss, thinks about how much he’d love to suck them clean. “You’re  _ hard, _ Dickie. How can you go like this?”

“That’s why I said I need a— Oh.” Dick’s breath catches when Jason pulls down his sweats and lays a hot kiss on his tip. “Oh. Yeah. Guess we could do it that way.”

Jason goes to work licking and sucking and jerking on Dick’s cock, determined to get him off as fast as possible. He’s almost jealous; Dick probably has to piss almost as bad as he did by now, and he knows well what it’s like to be full when you’re too hard to go. There’s something frustratingly wonderful about the feeling, that so-close-not-yet yearning that consumes your whole mind.

When Dick’s close, Jason can feel it in the way he throbs on his tongue, in the tug of his hands in his hair, he can hear it even before he breathes out a too-fast, “Likethatlikethat little bro I’m coming  _ I— _ ”

Jason swallows it all down and works Dick to overstimulation, sucking on the tip and holding firmly onto his shaft. He looks up, licking his lips, and catches Dick’s near-overwhelmed look of surprise.

“Piss on me,” Jason says, voice hoarse. “Wanna be soaking wet, Dick, I’m so close, c’mon, c’mon c’mon c’ _ mon _ …”

Dick swears and tugs Jason away by the hair. With his free hand, he bats away the hand around his cock, grabbing it himself. Jason shifts where he kneels, arching his back to give Dick better access.

The stream starts up a second later, stuttering at first, then coming out full-force. There’s more pressure this time than their first encounter, more intensity. Dick must have been waiting almost as long as he did.

“Oh, yeah,” Jason says, lifting his already-soaked shirt to let Dick piss right on his skin. He hikes his pants lower, and when Dick aims his stream at his crotch, Jason’s eyes roll into the back of his head. “Dick, Dick, yeah,  _ yeah— _ ”

He comes harder than he thinks he ever has in his life, completely hands-free. Waves of pleasure crash over him until he can barely breathe, and even then, Dick keeps pissing, wrenching his orgasm out of him to the point where he can’t see straight by the end.

When it finally stops, and Jason sags back against the sink ready to pass out, he thinks,  _ I have  _ got _ to thank that blabbermouth Rose. _

**Author's Note:**

> want to send in a request of your own? [head over to tumblr!](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
